The Gregori
by Storm of Syren
Summary: Angels instead of soldiers... Monsters instead of titans :)


_Set shortly after Levi's first encounter with Erwin._

The eyes in Levi's dream are so familiar that he swears that he's seen them before. They're blue like the sky he's never seen and he wonders how he knows what colour the sky is?

In the dream, he has wings. One black and one white and no one is quite as fast as he is. He could reach the clouds with just a few great flaps of his wings. And he can hear the laughter of the other Angels who soar around him, almost as if they're waiting for him to do something although he doesn't know what. _Who are they_ , he wonders, _why is he here?_ Then there is the man nestled in a cloud above him. The ever-watchful Gregori, half his face obscured by the grass green cloak about his shoulders. The man says nothing, does not fly about or laugh or sing like the other Angels. He just observes all with a critical eye. But Levi does not want to think about him. Does not bother himself with trivialities when at last, he's free. Free to roam the world. Free to run amok! No, he does not care that the man watches him. Does not notice that the man watches him more than others.

Suddenly, the sky changes. Turns to storm in a matter of seconds and the Angels stop their singing. There are monsters approaching. Hugh monsters, big enough to pluck the Angels from the sky like bugs and rip out their wings so that they die thrashing in agony. Instead of fear, rage bubbles up into Levi's throat like acid and there are twin blades held skilfully in his hands. He will not let his comrades die. He blurs into action just as the scream pierces his heart.

"Levi-annichi!"

 _No! Isabel!_ He will kill the monsters. Kill every last one of them! But he is too far away. He is forced to watch as her skull is ripped from her body, the look of terror frozen on her face. Where she falls, Levi sees Farlan's has also gone to a place he cannot follow. Something inside of him breaks and he attacks, slashing at the monsters necks until his wings a wet with blood but it's not enough. There're too many of them and one by one the Angels start to fall.

 _They were all so brave_ , Levi thought. _They all deserved to live_. The sky is pouring blood instead of rain, blinding him and exhaustion makes him careless so that he doesn't see the giant hand that knocks him to ground. The motion eerily similar to swatting a fly. Something vital snaps in his back and the pain wakes him more than the battle ever did. It was a fit match to the horror within him. That is when he realises that the battle is over. The monsters are retreating, at least for now and all of his friends are dead. The ground washed with their blood and pain.

He closes his eyes and waits for the end that's sure to come but there is someone there trying to wake him. The Gregori. His hood falls from his face revealing cold but handsome features. Thick blond hair on his head.

"Let me die," says Levi stubbornly. He does not want the Gregori's help. Not when he had done nothing but watch as the Angels perished.

"You were so brave," says the Gregori softly. There is a measure of tenderness in his eyes as he watches Levi. "You will be the perfect soldier."

Levi wants to deny this, wants to say that he is more than just a pawn to be used in the coming war. But he is too tired. Besides, if the Gregori decided that he wanted a broken Angel, who was he to deny him?

The Gregori lifts him from the ground. Levi wonders how someone so cold can hold him so protectively and magnificent wings emerge from beneath the Gregori's cloak. He has but a second to admire them before they're in the sky.

When Levi wakes he is drenched in sweat. His heart pounding like a violent creature locked in his chest. The dream is but a blur in his mind. Too many colours, scents and sensations for him to make sense of them. But he is certain that he had wings. Could almost still feel the rush of wind and freedom in them when he took flight, and that is what disturbs him the most. He is not stupid. He knows what he is. A gutter rat trapped beneath the underground city. Cursed to never see the sun. So why would a rat ever dream of having wings?

 **A/N This is my very first fanfiction so if it sucks worse than a horse's ass please don't hesitate to tell me :)**


End file.
